Boomerang Monkey
|-|Base= |-|Glaive Ricochet= |-|M.O.A.R Glaives= |-|Glaive Lord= |-|Bionic Boomerang= |-|Turbo Charge= |-|Perma Charge= |-|Kylie Boomerang= |-|MOAB Press= |-|MOAB Dominator= Summary The Boomerang Monkey, originally called the Boomerang Thrower, is a tower that was added to the series in Bloons Tower Defense 2. In 6, it's upgrade paths allow it to use Glaives, get a robotic arm or use Kylie Boomerangs to hold back MOABs. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B | At least 9-B, possibly 9-A | 9-A | 9-A Name: Boomerang Monkey (Originally called Boomerang Thrower) Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes) Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in the use of Boomerangs and Glaives), Limited Heat Manipulation (Throws Red-Hot boomerangs), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can casualy hold his Red Hot Boomerang without gloves) | All base abilities enhanced as well as Homing Attack | All base abilities enhanced as well as Cyborgization (Partial) and Statistics Amplification (Their ability can increase their combat speed and power) | All base abilities enhanced Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Throwing boomerangs at transonic speeds would create this level of kinetic energy) | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Stronger then before, can deal good damage to MOAB Class Bloons) | Small Building level (Deals heavy damage to MOAB Class Bloons) | Small Building level (Deals increased damage to MOAB Class Bloons) Speed: Superhuman with Transonic combat speed (In earlier games, Boomerang Throwers had the upgrade "Sonic Boom". Their boomerangs would need to go this fast to cause a Sonic Boom) | Superhuman with Transonic combat speed | Superhuman with Transonic, likely higher combat speed (Their speed is drastically increased) | Superhuman with Transonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Wall level (Shouldn't be too far behind the Spike Factory) | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Is able to throw their Glaives to be this strong with no drawbacks) | Small Building level | Small Building level Stamina: Above Average (Can attack constantly for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage) Range: At least several meters, possibly several kilometers (Long Range Rangs shows a Boomerang covering the distance of a mountain) Standard Equipment: Boomerangs, Glaives | Glaives | Boomerangs, Glaives, Robotic arm | Boomerangs, Glaives, Kylie Boomerangs Intelligence: Likely Average. Above Average in terms of combat Weaknesses: Can only use their strongest upgrades from one of three paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Improved Rangs:' Stronger Boomerangs *'Glaives:' Throws Glaives instead of Boomerangs *'Faster Throwing:' Throws Boomerangs faster *'Faster Rangs:' Boomerangs move faster *'Long Range Rangs:' Can throw boomerangs farther *'Red Hot Rangs:' Throws glowing red Boomerangs that deal more damage and can damage things that typically are immune to their normal attacks *'Glaive Ricochet:' Glaives will fly from target to target **'M.O.A.R Glaives:' Improved version of Glaive Ricochet with specialized Glaives **'Glaive Lord:' The Boomerang Monkey is constantly orbitied by three glaives *'Bionic Boomerang:' The Boomerang Monkey gets a robotic arm that allows them to fire boomerangs extremely quickly **'Turbo Charge:' The Boomerang Monkey can activate an ability that makes them fire much, MUCH faster **'Perma Charge:' The Boomerang Monkey now always throws this fast, and the ability makes them do more damage *'Kylie Boomerang:' The Boomerang Thrower throws Kylie Boomerangs that go straight to a target and back, as opposed to the curved path it had before **'MOAB Press:' The Boomerang Thrower sometimes throws heavier boomerangs that knock the opponent back **'MOAB Domination:' The Boomerang Thrower can throw the heavy boomerangs more often and they do much more damage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Primates Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Small Sized Characters